


Stolen Dance

by happiihaden



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plague, Supernatural Elements, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happiihaden/pseuds/happiihaden
Summary: "So true a fool is love that in your Will… Though you do any thing, he thinks no ill."
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Stolen Dance

Naruto © Kishimoto

Story © Happii Haden

WARNING: YAOI

Rated: M

Words:  6943

Original post date: March 2, 2015

* * *

It was the year 1665. I had been summoned to London, England on the account of a rise in death. Another plague had made its way back to the kingdom and I had been chosen to reap the restless souls of the fallen.

I had no name. 

I had no face.

I was a supernatural entity.

Another child of Death.

I wandered around every corner, watching many fall ill. Children, women, men, slaves, prostitutes; It didn’t matter who it was, they all eventually succumbed to the disease. And I, the child of Death, was there to snatch the last bit of themselves and send them on their way. 

It stayed that way for a while. Until  _ It _ came around.  _ It _ was a different kind of entity.  _ It  _ didn’t look entirely human, nor did  _ It _ seem spiritual.  _ It  _ was a surreal being. 

_ It wore human cloth:  _ a black, waxy trenchcoat and a matching top hat. I wasn’t sure about  _ It’s  _ face. It was pale white, had glassy red eyes, and a long appendage that stuck out from  _ It’s _ face. In  _ It’s _ hand,  _ It _ carried a big black bag and in the other was a sleek cane.  _ It  _ was very mysterious.

I abandoned my job for a mere moment so that I could watch  _ It _ . 

_ It  _ went door to door, in and out. I wasn’t sure of  _ It’s _ reasoning until I followed  _ It  _ inside.  _ It  _ would prod the sick with  _ It’s _ cane, which I learned had a scorpion engraved as the handle, and sometimes  _ It  _ would strike the humans. 

It took me nearly a month to learn  _ It’s  _ intentions.  _ It  _ was healing the sick and I was disappearing. Without the death of mortals, I would slowly dissipate and return to my realm of existence.  _ It  _ was killing me. I had to stop this before it was too late. How could I though? I was only a ghostly entity. 

_ It  _ had a home, I found out.  _ It  _ lived outside of the town in a small cottage, just near a graveyard. I watched  _ It  _ and then the truth was revealed.  _ It  _ was no mere  _ It. It  _ was a human male.  _ It  _ was actually a  _ he. _

He looked different outside of his casual attire. When he would return home, he’d change into cloth that was similar to the villagers. That wasn’t what caught my attention, however. He had short crimson locks. I had never seen such a thing. It was intriguing to me and I found myself wanting to know more. More about him. 

What was his name?

Why did he so dangerously help the sick?

Why did he live so far from civilization?

Why was his hair so bloody?

I had to know...so I broke the rules. I broke one rule Death had given me.  _ Do not interfere with the humans. _ I couldn’t help myself though. I had never seen such an interesting being before and I was simply curious; So, I broke the rules and took the form of a young human girl.

To blend in with society, I made myself as average as could be. The form I had chosen was of a young woman who had long passed in another land. She had dark curly hair, dull green eyes, and porcelain skin. With this physique, I felt content and high in hopes. 

The next day, I followed him around town. I did not approach him though. He adorned his casual attire and ghastly mask. I kept my distance and watched from afar. It was a matter of patience. His routine had been embedded into my memory. He’d only walk in his beautiful form during the evenings. I could wait; I was well experienced with patience given my occupation.

I waited until the evening. I waited for him to pass the church as he normally did. He did not fail to meet my expectations. He walked with such grace and poise that I felt some sort of intimidation. When his eyes fell upon mine, I lost my breath. Then again, I never had it to begin with. If I had the breath to lose, it would’ve been gone with the wind.

“It’s dangerous to walk around this late at night, ma’am,” he said to me.

I said nothing to him, but gave a small nod. I wasn’t sure how to respond. 

“I can assist you home. It wouldn’t be any trouble would it?”

I shook my head rapidly and dashed off before he could whisk me away. I had no real home here. It would be quite the oddity if he were to take me to nowhere. I would just have to watch him from a distance once more and possibly find a place to stay if he were to mention it again.

However, he never approached me after that. Surely, he saw me. We made eye contact daily. He just didn’t bother with me. I believed it to be my appearance that repelled him so. Perhaps, I was not to his liking, so after an entire month of following and watching, I changed.

It was the month of July which I changed into another form. This one possessed dark hair and eyes and seemed to be a foreigner in this land. I got many sneers and harsh treatments, but it did not affect me. No mortal could harm me. No mortal except that redhead.

When I followed him around this time, he noticed me. It was a bit earlier in the evening, light was still present, and we had crossed paths near the town square. I had been shoved to the ground by several children. He saw me and came to assist me. It was the first time I had ever touched a human. He was warm, compared to my own icy hands. I wondered if he found this odd, seeing as it was mid-summer.

“It’s not often you see foreigners here,” he stated as he picked me up. “I find it refreshing. Ah, forgive my rudeness. Are you hurt?”

I shook no.

“I’m glad,” he smiled. 

“Are you...foreign?” I piped up for the first time.

He pursed his lips together as if in thought. Then he smiled slyly before giving a simple nod. 

In the next moment, he was gone. Disappeared in the crowd of people and left me to myself. My hand still tingled from his touch. His warmth did not linger, and I found myself missing that sensation by the second. 

We met a few times after that. I discovered he enjoyed the company of another foreigner, but he disliked my appearance. I thought to myself that it would get me nowhere if I remained in the same form. I transformed once more.

August had settled in, just as I settled into a new entity. I tried a different look. A more...seductive look. A young foreigner with bigger breasts and dark blue eyes. I attracted many males and caused jealousy within the women. I wasn’t treated as badly, but the one male I seeked did not bother with me. We didn’t speak that month. 

It became a constant shifting game. I made many changes to accommodate his liking, but I could never fully grab his attention. Each month I became someone new. Sometimes he’d speak to me and at other times he’d only say a word. As the months went on, I began to fade. It became harder to change as I became weak. I hadn’t heard from Death, but Death was the least of my concerns. I’d end up home soon enough.

The year was now 1666. 

The plague was still lingering, but thanks to the plague doctor (that was his occupation I had learned) it was becoming a thing of the past.

It was an early spring evening when I saw him again. I sat upon some stacked boxes playing with a rat. I was so well concealed within the walls of the alley that I believed he would never notice me, but he did. 

He approached me, an amused smile on his face. “It’s quite unlady-like to play with such filth, is it not?”

I frowned, “Is it? I can’t help but find the poor creature cute.”

He watched my fingers gently pet the top of the rat’s head. “It’s a shame really.”

“What is?” I asked, curious.

“Recently, I have been surrounded by women. A new woman each month. Quite the oddity, don’t you agree?” he asked humorously. 

I casted my gaze aside, feeling a weird sensation of shame, “Indeed. It seems you’re quite the lady’s man.”

“That’s the shame,” he stated. 

I became confused at his statement. Why would a man not want a beautiful woman at his side? “Would you mind elaborating?”

“Intrigued?”

“Quite,” I nod. I felt the fur beneath my fingertip disappear and looked down. The rat had scampered off. 

The plague doctor smiled impishly, “I prefer the company of beautiful boys.”

My eyes widened at his implication. He wished to have a male partner? How bizarre.

“It seems that I’ve carried on too long. Have a good night, ma’am. Excuse me,” he said in farewell. 

Then, as he always did, he vanished.

I now knew exactly what he wanted. I knew why I could never attract him the way I wanted. I could finally stop him. 

A beautiful boy.

The feeling was different. The pressure I had become used to on my chest had disappeared and in its place a presence of something between my legs weighed me down. Walking proved to be uncomfortable as I began my first time as a male. Although my gender had changed, my mannerisms and habits stayed. 

The first week as this new boy was hellish. Constantly, I was picked on by other boys and even small children. The adults were no kinder. This wasn’t about them though. This was for the curious doctor who was slowly killing me. When I had finally become accustomed to my new body, I made my presence more aware. I would wait for him to notice me.

It didn’t take as long as the other bodies had. The doctor was immediately drawn in by my beauty.

“It’s dangerous to walk around this late at night,” he repeated to me. 

“I like nightly walks,” I responded to him with honesty. “If it is so dangerous, then why’re you wandering about?”

He smiled that never-changing smile he always gave me. “It seems we share a common interest. I, too, enjoy nightly walks. However, unlike you, I am able to protect myself. You’re just a young lad.”

“I can defend myself just as well,” I stated with some sort of pride.

“That is laughable. Let me take you home to your parents.”

I shook my head, “It’d do you no good. I have none.”

“A common street rat then.” It wasn’t a question.

“The rats aren’t so bad,” I insisted.

The smile never left his face. “Come with me.”

“Why should I?”

“Shelter, food, and warmth,” he stated as if it was obvious. “Who wouldn’t want such security?”

I tried to not seem eager, but I truly was. I could end him finally. “You’re very kind,” I stated as I agreed to his command. 

“I know,” he chuckled. 

He took me to his abode where he prepared me some porridge. He did not allow me to help and insisted that I just sit there and warm myself by the fire. It was only early spring, but it was quite dreary. 

The doctor approached me with a smile and porridge in hands. “Here you are. I forgot to ask, do you like cinnamon?”

“I’ve never tried it.”

“Ah, well now you will. I added a bit to give it some more flavor,” he replied. He sat the tray down on the floor next to me. 

I nodded and took the bowl into my hands. I could feel the warmth radiating from it. I never tasted food before. 

He looked at me with a queer expression. “Isn’t it hot?”

“Not very,” I stated as I tried the food. 

“I suppose it isn’t,” he mused. “Excuse me for a moment.”

I watched him leave the room and disappear into the kitchen. I could hear the sound of a kettle screaming. He must’ve been preparing tea for the two of us.

I finished off my porridge and set the bowl down on the tray. He didn’t return for some while. It was concerning, so I got to my feet and followed the path he had taken beforehand. There I saw him drinking tea. He was leaning against the counter. Beside him was the stovetop, kettle, and an empty teacup. 

“Tea?” he asked.

“Please.”

He nodded and attended to my beverage. As he handed it to me, his fingers brushed my own and I felt that familiar tingle. “It appears my suspicions were accurate.”

I looked at him with confusion. “Suspicions?”

There was that devilish smirk again. “You’re not who you say you are.”

“I haven’t even given you my name,” I admitted.

He shook his head, “No, no, that’s not what I meant. You are no mere mortal. That porridge I fed you was laced with poison. You should feel sick by now or even dead, but here you are standing before me.”

I freeze in terror. Had a human really caught me? I had to leave. The teacup dropped to the ground and I sprinted out of the room. He was too fast for me and caught my arm in a tight grasp. 

“Now, now, calm down. I can assure you, I only have the best intentions. Besides, it’s not like I could do anything to you is there?”

That was true. I was a child of Death. I would never die. Human hands could not strip me of my title. 

He smiled, “Good. Sit down? We can have small talk after I clean up this mess you have made.”

I frowned and did as he asked. I went to sit on the floor, but he stopped me. 

“In my room, please,” He pointed to the stairs.

By the time I had sat down on his bed, he had already entered the room. He shut the door behind him and sat beside me. I felt more emotion than I was used to. 

“It’s a nice view of the cemetery, yes?” he mused. 

I followed his gaze out the window. It was a lovely view. You could see every hill, headstone, and tree top. Even the moon shed light in the dark land of death. “Why did you want to talk?”

He turned his attention to me. “I have an idea of who you really are.”

“Do you? Then who am I?” I asked harshly. How dare this human act as if he knew everything! It seemed that my time as playing mortal caused me to be more similar to them. I wondered what Death would think once I returned with such an attitude.

“You…” he stated with confidence, “are Death. Only such a spirit would plague this town.”

I was surprised by his guess. He was very close.

“It was you following me around these past few months, correct? Am I a hindrance to your task at hand?” he asked me with curiosity. 

I slowly nodded. 

“As I thought.”

I frowned at the smug expression plastered on his face. “You are wrong about one thing though.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“I am not Death. I am but a child of Death,” I corrected him. 

He seemed more interested than ever. “There is a difference? I was taught to believe that their was only one.”

I shook my head, “There are many. Death itself cannot be everywhere at once. Us children attend to the deceased.”

“That is quite remarkable!” he stated ecstatically. “You sure are a peculiar one. Why not bring death upon me if I was trouble?” 

I was strange? I was sure it was him who was the oddity. A human with deep crimson locks, cured the sick like magic, and was intrigued by death; Was he not peculiar himself? “I...was interested in you.”

“Me? I’m only but a doctor. A human doctor at that.”

“Your attire did not seem as such. I didn’t know what you were when I first encountered you,” I told him truthfully. 

“I see,” he muttered to himself. “How long do you plan on staying here?” he then asked out of nowhere.

I blinked at him. “Until I have entirely dissipated.”

“Is that my doing?”

“Yes. The more you heal the sick, the more I expire.”

He frowned for once and seemed lost in deep thought. ”Perhaps…” he mumbled. His hands rubbed the bedding beneath him in a frustrated manner and gripped the thin material tightly. He then looked at me once more. “I suppose you may stay here. If you’d like, of course.”

“Stay?”

“You have nowhere else to stay for the time being, I assume.”

I nodded, “You assume correctly.”

“Then stay.”

“I don’t even know your name.”

There was that smirk. “Ah, I never did properly introduce myself, did I? Forgive me, I’m not used to sharing my name. My name is Sasori.”

“Sa-so-ri,” I repeated.

He nodded. “Do you have a name?”

“I do not. A child of Death does not need such a trivial thing.” It was true. None of the other children had names. We had no use for them. Death did not call us by a string of letters. Death only summoned us to our designated area.

He clicked his tongue and pulled me from my inner musings. “A name would be nice. That way I have something to call you.”

“What would you suggest?” I asked. I had conformed to his liking already, so surely he had a particular name he liked.

“Let’s see, I once had a beloved cat named Deidara. It was before they ridded the animals due to the plague. I think it’s very fitting for you.” He reached a hand to stroke my shoulder length hair. “It’s beautiful, just like you. You really knew how to draw me in. Blond hair, striking blue eyes, and fair sun-kissed skin.”

I felt a burning sensation on my face. “You were very picky, but those forms had allowed me to decipher what you preferred.”

He chuckled, “As expected. You will stay though?”

“Until I recede.”

“Good,” he nodded.

I didn’t disappear as soon as I expected. In fact, my weakness turned and death was present once more. The plague had taken a turn for the worst. I’d watch Sasori daily, but no matter how many times he’d cure the sick they still perished. 

“Ah, would you look at this! Fresh meat and coffee!” Sasori cheered as he burst through the door and into the kitchen. “Perhaps next week I can get some bread that isn’t stale. It certainly would be an improvement.”

I had been staying with Sasori for nearly two months now. Within that timespan, he had a considerable increase in money. He also referred to me in a passionate manner. Sometimes he’d call me affectionate names and sometimes he’d praise me for my “adorable” habits. One of those habits I had picked up was a verbal tic. For some reason or another, the doctor found it cute that I mocked a character of a book of his. Before the rise in death, I had a lot of spare time, so I read all the books on his shelf. 

“Deidara,” he called out to me, “are you here?”

I poked my head into the kitchen and took one step in before he noticed me. “Un.”

Sasori smiled widely and beckoned me to him. “Did you hear? I’ve bought coffee. Would you like to give it a try? It’s much like tea, but stronger.”

I nodded and sat at the table. “How is it that you can afford so much?”

“By healing the sick obviously,” he stated, his back turned. His hands were busy preparing the kettle.

I frowned, “But they’re dying.”

His motions stopped. “Hm…” he hummed before glancing at me with a smile. “It’s a shame, but it can’t be helped.” He continued his preparations.

My eyebrows narrowed in suspicion. Something was off. Something had been off for a while now. “You’re hiding something, un,” I accused.

He chuckled and pulled a chair out beside me. “Am I?”

“You are,” I nodded.

“Then tell me what it is I’m doing,” Sasori challenged.

My lips pressed into a thin line. What was he doing? Ever since he asked me to stay, the death count had surged. Everything he did was not enough to save them either. “Are you…” My eyes widened. “You’re killing them!”

He rested his head in his hands. “So you figured it out.”

“Why would you do that, un?” I asked with confusion. 

“Is it not obvious?”

I scowled, “Obviously not.”

Sasori chuckled and reached a hand out to play with my hair. “It’s gotten so long already. You can almost braid it.”

“Do not evade my accusation!” I exclaimed, swatting his hand away. “Tell me now. Why’re you doing this? Why do you want me to stay with you?”

The doctor clicked his tongue in distaste. “Why are you so curious? Shouldn’t you be happy that I’m helping you instead of working against you.”

I frowned, “It’s not that I’m unhappy with your doings...I just want to know why a human like you would do this?”

“You must be unfamiliar with the emotion,” Sasori stated. “Although you have been living like a mortal for a year and a half now. I kill those people so that you may stay here. I keep you here because I have love for you.”

“Love…?” I had read the word in one of the many books Sasori owned, but it felt so foreign coming from my own lips. 

Sasori nodded, “I’ve fallen for you.”

Love. The books about love I had read were nothing like the redhead. They did not murder for love. Certainly not for another male either. “That can’t be, un. I’m no mortal.”

“I don’t care if it isn’t your true nature. If anything, you have become a person after all this time. You have a personality, one that your siblings doubtfully have, and a human body. It is enough to make me fall in love,” he explained.

“You are mad.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “Love makes us this way. What I’m willing to do for you is the only real maddening thing. I am quite sane mentally.”

“I’m not so sure other humans would agree with you if they found out,” I warned him.

The screeching of the kettle made Sasori jolt from his seat. I watched him rush over to the pot and pour the steamy water into two thick mugs. “They needn’t to know. It’ll be between you and I.” He handed me my mug and sat down next to me once more. “Go on, try it.”

I looked down at the swirling mix. It was a dark cocoa color, much like tea. I brought the piping hot drink to my lips and sipped at it. “Bitter,” I shook my head.

He laughed, “What an adorable expression.” 

“Do we have any sugar left?” I asked, dismissing his affection.

Sasori nodded and pushed a small canister toward me. “You enjoy sweets, I see. Perhaps I can treat you to an even greater dessert tonight.”

I gazed at him with confusion. “You bought something sweet from the bakery?”

He smirked, “Something better.”

I had to wait until the clock struck nine before he approached me with the subject once more. He had pampered me well before then. I was bathed and my hair had been brushed out until it was smooth. Then I was given a soft nightgown. 

“So beautiful,” he sighed happily. “Come to bed with me, Deidara.”

I followed him to his room and sat when he asked of me. “What is this dessert you spoke of, un?”

“As I said, it is much better than any sweet. Tonight, I wish to show you how deep my love for you runs,” he stated as he gently pulled me to the bed. 

I wasn’t sure what he meant, but any thought I had was soon forgotten when he placed his lips upon mine. It was a different feeling, certainly not bad in any way. I couldn’t place it though, so I focused on what I did know. 

Sasori’s lips were soft against mine and the kiss was gentle at first. Once his hands had found my waist, teeth nibbled on my bottom lip. When I didn’t respond, he whispered “open your mouth” to me against my lips. So, I did and I was not ready for the overwhelming sensation. I gasped as his tongue slid across mine and darted around in my mouth. He seemed to like my response, because his grip tightened around my waist. 

As his tongue played within my oral cavity, my hands, which had been at my sides, felt uneasy. With nothing else to do with the appendages, I grabbed the redhead’s shoulders firmly. This only encouraged him to further explore my mouth and push me back into the bedding. A strange noise escaped my mouth.

Sasori parted from me at that moment. “It seems that you’re enjoying this. I’m glad.”

“What are we doing?” I asked him as he positioned himself above me.

“We’re going to make love,” he informed me. “I did tell you that I wanted to show you how deep my love ran for you.”

I rubbed his shoulders gently with the tips of my fingers. “Then we will be reenacting sexual intercourse?”

“Well, in that context, yes.” He toyed with the hem of my gown, his warm fingers grazing my icy skin. “You don’t have a problem with that, do you?”

“I guess not. I’ve never engaged in sexual desires,” I admitted. “What will it be like?”

Sasori smirked and pressed a swift kiss against my lips, “You’ll just have to find out.” 

From there, he immediately jumped into physical action. His hands roamed my clothed body and I could feel his own heat radiating onto me. I was surprised I could feel the weird sensations he gave me. One particular sensation that had intrigued me was my sensitivity. Wherever he touched me, the feeling left a scorching burn. It was a good burn though, and I was starting to feel heated beneath the simple slip I wore. It stuck to my body in steam and made it quite irritating as his build rested against mine.

“Feeling hot?” he chuckled. He slid his hands underneath the garment and pushed it up. “Surprising, you’re often colder than the harsh winters. Sit up,” he demanded.

I followed his command and sat up, allowing him to slide the gown off of me. I wore nothing under this attire, so I was left completely vulnerable to his eyes. “It must be because of you. You’re very warm, un,” I stated thoughtfully.

He grinned, “Perhaps. Ah, if I may be so bold, I have a request.”

“Un?”

“For now on, when you call out to me, call me Danna. It’s a name from my language. It means husband or master,” Sasori explained, already aware that I’d ask him about it. “Seeing as we’re proclaimed lovers, it’d be a nice change.”

I nod, “If that is what you want.” I fidgeted as I felt a wave of a good sensation pass through my abdomen. “Uhm, Danna, may we continue making love?”

For the first time, I saw him smile fondly. He expressed so much outward emotion that I too wished to feel the same. 

“Adorable, simply adorable. Yes, my love, we can continue,” he smiled as he laid me back down. 

Sasori towered over me once more and began to fervently attack my neck with his lips. All the while, his hands rubbed over my physique. His hands brushed my lower extremities and I gasped at the feeling. It was most sensitive down there. At the noise, Sasori grew bold and wrapped his fingers around my hardened manhood. 

“Ah, Danna,” I moaned as he began to move his hand. I closed my eyes and held onto him tightly, my nails digging into his skin. “I-It’s too much,” I gasped, choking on my cries.

He chuckled and pressed a kiss on my cheek. “If this is too much then I wonder how you’ll handle it when I actually enter you,” he whispered in my ear. 

I cried out again and tried to keep my eyes open. “Ah! I feel, ah,” I tried to speak. The pressure around my manhood was so pleasurable. It made me feel like I was going to burst. “Danna!~”

Sasori must have known what was going to happen, because he blocked the feeling of explosive pleasure. “No~” I whined in frustration. Now it was too much pressure in one area. 

“Not yet, beautiful,” Sasori chuckled and kissed me. “You can come once I’m inside.”

“Then do that now! Please!” I frowned, now able to look at him properly. “Be inside me, un.”

The smirk left his face and his eyes darkened. His hand left my manhood, which had calmed the pressure and pleasure, and instead held my thigh. “You shouldn’t tease me like that,” he muttered, caressing my face with his free hand.

I shook my head and grabbed his hand to move it to my other thigh. “Not teasing, Danna. Now, please.”

Sasori stared deep into my eyes and I nearly shuddered from the intensity. “A second then,” he stated, getting off me and the bed. I watched him saunter over to the blanket chest and pull out a bottle with clear liquid from inside. When he came back over to me, he set it on the bedside table and took off his own night clothes. My face burned as I looked over his human form. I compared his physique to mine and was surprised to see the difference; I was much smaller than him.

“What’s that?” I asked curiously. 

Sasori grabbed the bottle and got back on top of me. “It’s oil.”

“It’ll help?”

He nodded, “It will make it hurt less and allow me to enter you easier.” He got between my legs and spread them further apart to expose my entrance. “It’ll be kinda cold,” he informed me as he popped open the top. 

The smell of roses filled the room almost immediately. I watched him drip the liquid into his hand before he lathered it onto his standing manhood. I watched intently. “That’ll be inside me, un?”

Sasori gave a small smirk and a short nod. “Now, it’ll probably sting at first. Let me know if it hurts too bad. Your sensitivity is very erratic.” With one hand he held his manhood and guided it toward my entrance. He pressed against it and I could feel the slick oil rubbing onto me.

I nodded and encouraged him to go on. When he did push into me, I hadn’t expected to feel an unpleasant feeling. He must have seen my pained expression, because he stopped moving despite the fact that he was already half way inside of me.

“Relax,” he whispered to me, now caressing my shaking thighs. “Pain is something we have to endure when it comes to love. Embrace it and you’ll find it easier to accommodate.” 

“U-Un,” I nodded. “Kiss?” I asked, reaching for his face. 

Sasori smiled and leaned down, allowing me to weave my fingers behind his head and in his scarlet hair. Our lips met and I felt relieved. His lips were smooth against mine and held some kind of reassurance. As we kissed, I felt him slowly move his hips forward. However, the pain wasn’t as bad as it was in the beginning. 

“Better?” he whispered against my lips.

I nodded and continued to kiss him. The starting of sex wasn’t all that pleasurable and felt odd to me. It made me feel full, but it was almost dull to me. I wondered if my sense were beginning to return to normal. At least Sasori was enjoying it. He kept groaning softly ever so often, but then he grabbed my hips and changed his direction. 

“Sasori!” I gasped, shaken. My eyes widened considerably and I stared at him with surprise. He had struck something deep inside of me that felt very pleasant. 

He smirked, “Did you like that?”

“Un! Again?” 

He did it again, but this time he didn’t pause. He just kept thrusting in the same direction. Where the sudden pleasure had come from I didn’t know; It felt good though and I had no complaints. I was no longer able to form words, only gasps and constant moans. “Dan-ah~, ah, ah,” I swallowed air quickly. 

The feeling of exploding came back to me. It was so much more intense this time. I could feel Sasori grinning against my neck as he placed kisses and bites along the skin. It became hard to focus my sight and feel stable, so I closed my eyes and held onto him as tight as I could. “I-I, ah,” I cried. 

Sasori didn’t seem to mind that I was being loud and seemed to be encouraging me as he didn’t let up with his pace. Something changed then after. His hips shifted just a little and then his hardness hit something deep inside me. 

I screamed.

“Deidara?” He seemed surprised and looked at me with concern.

I pulled him down and wrapped my arms around his neck. “There! A-Again, un!” I moved my hips against him, rubbing that wonderful spot within me. “Ah~” I moaned and shuddered. “Pl-Please! Please! It’s f-feels good right there!” 

Sasori got over his shock and acted accordingly by thrusting directly against that spot. As he did so, my moans turned into screams of pleasure. A mantra of his name left my lips in the form of gasps and I was ready to explode from all the overwhelming feelings. “Danna! Dann-ah!” I chanted loudly, so close to exploding. 

His lips latched onto my neck and began sucking at the skin. The vibrations of his groans bounced off my skin and made me shiver in delight. With one more thrust, I saw white and felt all of that built of pressure leave me all at once. At the same time, a high-pitched noise rattled my ears. 

“Deidara,” Sasori muttered, his lips now on mine. He rubbed my hips affectionately and pulled out of me. 

As he did, my body relaxed and I became very tired. A warm feeling was left deep inside of me. “Danna, un~” I murmured, too exhausted to move.

Sasori got off of me and exited the room. I could hear the splash of water and he soon returned with a damp rag. He used it to wipe off some white-ish liquid that had gotten onto our bodies. When he finished, he tossed the rag aside and climbed into bed beside me. 

I shivered and sluggishly huddled next to him. 

He placed a kiss upon my head and wrapped us in his warm woollen blanket. “You’re truly precious. Sleep well, Deidara. I love you.”

“I wonder what Death will say when I return home,” I muttered aloud whilst picking up the scattered clothes.

Sasori hummed and grabbed my bottom. “What would he say?”

I swatted his hand away, blushing, and handed him his pants. “I think he’d be very disappointed in me. I have subcommed to human emotions and habits, un.” I opened the dresser and changed into a comfortable outfit. I turned to the mirror and pursed my lips at all the marks on my neck. “You made so many…” I stated, tracing the pink marks.

The redhead came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. “And I’ll make many more~” he purred, kissing my neck.

We’ve had sex many times now, including the moments before. I learned that the ear piercing sound that always ended our escapades was my own voice. Sasori had joked that I could wake the dead with my screams. Which was totally impossible because the dead didn’t sleep, but I didn’t tell him that. 

“I’m surprised that I’m still here,” I stated. “No one has caught on to your false treatments, un?”

Sasori shook his head, “No. There are a few other doctors here in town now and I’m almost certain that a few of them are doing the same as me. Of course their only motive is the money.”

I sighed contently and leaned back into his arms. “I can’t stay here forever…” I watched his smirk drop and his face fall into a melancholy expression. 

I had learned a lot from being with him. In the beginning it was I who showed little to none emotions and he was so expressive. However, as I grew more human and as I observed others, Sasori wasn’t as expressive. He only showed these emotions with me.

“I know…” he muttered after a while. Sasori buried his face in my neck, sighing, “I don’t know what I’ll do when you’re gone.”

I pulled away from Sasori and turned in his arms. “Danna,” I murmured. I reached up to stroke his cheek. “Don’t be saddened.” I stood on my tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Sasori kissed me back harder, his hold tightening around my waist. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, un,” I whispered. 

He sighed and kept pressing his lips against mine in simple kisses. “It’s beautiful out today. Let’s go out. Maybe go to the park and have a picnic? I can braid your hair, if you’d like?”

I gave a small smile. “I’d like that…”

Winter had finally come. I, for the first time ever, was truly worried. I had been watching the people lately and there was talk of a certain doctor scamming the sick. Sasori was the only doctor in town left. Everyone else had been ran off or kidnapped.

“Deidara?” Sasori tried to get my attention. “You’ve been staring out the window all day. What’s wrong, beautiful?”

I turned to him and nodded, “...They know.”

“They know?”

“The people. They know what you’ve been doing and now…” I frowned and clenched my fists. “They want you dead. They plan to hang you from that very tree.” I pointed to the crooked tree on top of the hill. 

Sasori hummed quietly. “You know this because it’s already set in stone then?”

“Un,” I nodded. “Aren’t you worried? Just a bit? You’re going to die.”

The redhead smiled, “No, I’m perfectly fine with this.”

My eyes widened and I turned to face him. “What!?”

“I’m okey with dying. Maybe then...Maybe then I could be with you forever.”

I felt a pressure behind my eyes. “No, what’s wrong with you? Why’re you so happy about this? You’re human, un! You shouldn’t want to die! You shouldn’t even love me!” I grabbed the front of his shirt. “You’re not even supposed to die yet, un…”

Sasori cupped my face and kissed each side of my face. “This is the first I’ve seen you cry. I’m sorry.” He wiped the salty liquid from my face and pressed his forehead against mine. “I can’t help that I have fallen so deeply in love with you. I’m willing to do so much for you. You said so yourself, you can’t stay here forever. I can’t live forever, but if I could die for you now…”

“Death isn’t what you think, Danna,” I stated. 

“I don’t care. I’d rather die than suffer through life without you,” he said softly. “I’d just end up hanging myself anyways. Let those people do it for me. I deserve it, but I don’t regret it.”

I frowned and pulled him close. “You’re such a...a stupid human.”

“I know, but you love me?”

I nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

He pulled us to the bed and laid me down. This would be the last time we would ever do this again.

October 31, 1666. 

Today was the day he was to be hanged. They specifically chose that tree on the graveyard because they knew I lived here with him in this house. This very house that had the perfect view of the graveyard. It was evening, just as the sun was setting. I watched him and the angry people through the window.

He had his neck secured around the noose. They had yet to knock the stool beneath his feet. They kept yelling at him, but he paid them no mind. He’d only stare at me, his stupid everlasting smirk on his face. Even when they hit him across the face, his eyes shot straight up back to me. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

They eventually grew impatient and tired of Sasori’s ignorance. When they kicked the stool, I turned my head. I was a child of Death and I had seen many die, but...I couldn’t watch his. I loved him just as much as he had loved me. 

I waited until twelve to collect Sasori’s soul. I reached the hill and found his lifeless body hanging from the branches. It pained me to see him like this. As I took his soul, I remembered a quote from a sonnet I had read ages ago. 

“So true a fool is love that in your Will… Though you do any thing, he thinks no ill.”

_ -fin- _


End file.
